


Sharing

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: BOSS members cameo, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Inspired by Seungwoo asking to shower with BOSS members, Love Shot members cameo, M/M, Smut, other trainees are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: “Did you shower with Seungwoo?”Wooseok doesn't take Seungwoo's joke too nicely





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wanted to join the fluff bandwagon but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. I hope you enjoy it~

_“Did he really ask that?!”_  Seungyeon manages to ask in between laughter, pointing with a thin finger at the pouting Seungwoo that is trying to focus on guiding Eusang through the steps of the chorus once again, doing his best to ignore the laughing boys that are resting at the back of the practice room.Hangyul is clutching his stomach as he laughs, Seongjun looking amused turns to glance at Yohan who sits next to him holding the sheet of paper with the lyrics of BOSS full of notes scribbled by Jinhyuk and him on his lap.  

 

 _“So, did you accept?”_ Jinhyuk barks out a laugh when Seongjun innocently questions the young athlete. Yohan had not been paying attention to their conversation, so he has to ask Seongjun what he is talking about, sending a confused glance at Jinhyuk who is smiling so broadly, both Seungyeon and Hangyul holding back their smiles as they turn to face him looking forward to his reaction.  

 

 _“Did you shower with Seungwoo?”_  

 

Then several things happen at once.  

 

Yohan shakes his head with such fervor Jinhyuk worries the boy will hurt his neck with whiplash, face quickly gaining color and a string of _nonono_ leaving his mouth in a squeaky voice. Seungwoo turns away from the mirror mid-step to call out Seungjun’s name in what is supposed to be a threatening voice but comes out as only a whine, Eusang unable to hold back a smile next to him. Jinhyuk, Hangyul, and Seungyeon burst into laughter at both Sungwoo’s and Yohan’s reactions, Seungjun trying to hold back his own laughter and calm the athlete down at the same time that the glass doors open, Dongpyo, Donghyun, and Wooseok walking in, looking confused at the mess inside the practice room.  

 

Once Seungwoo notices Dongpyo he makes his way to him, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face on his neck, mumbling about how he’s being bullied. Dongpyo pats his back in an attempt to comfort the older male, glancing confused at everyone else waiting for an explanation. Eusang just says the word “ _Shower_ ” and Dongpyo gets it, humming and playfully scolding his Dad.  

 

 _“I knew you were going to get into trouble,”_ Seungwoo leans back, his hands grabbing the younger’s shoulders and loudly telling him he had just been joking with them, his voice making it clear he felt betrayed by his team members who kept teasing him–everyone except Yohan who still looked uncomfortable at the idea of sharing a shower with someone- especially by the youngest who he had already grown a weak spot for.  

 

Wooseok and Donghyun looked even more confused than before so Seungyeon gladly explains to them what Jinhyuk had shared with them much to the growing embarrassment of Seungwoo and Yohan.Donghyun quickly joins on the laughing and just like Seungjun did, he asks them if anyone had agreed. 

 

Seungwoo again exclaims he had just been joking and wouldn’t do something like that but Jinhyuk raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes playful as he says he’s not that sure Seungwoo had just been joking, making almost everyone in the room burst out in laughter. Jinhyuk feels something wet and cool press against the nape of his neck and he flinches away, turning around to find a bottle of water being handed to him, he looks up making eye contact with an unimpressed Wooseok, something unreadable in his eyes that make Jinhyuk frown for a moment before Seungyeon teasing the still blushing Yohan distracts him. 

 

 

 

When everyone is back at the dorms after having recorded the first evaluation the boys are given a nice surprise, the staff has turned off all cameras and microphones even allowed them to take their phones back, they have no reason to film the last night before the break and everyone is free to go if their agencies send someone to pick them up –except the individual trainees of course, those are free to leave on their own- both Jinhyuk and Wooseok agree to just spend the night at the dorm before going back to their rooms.  

 

Somehow the majority of the older participants end up inside team Love Shot’s room sharing the beers one of the remaining staff members had kindly agreed to provide them with the promise of behaving and not cause him any problems. They had already teased Yohan about being too young to be drinking even when the boy is already 21 and Hangyul who is the same age sat as he drank next to him.  

 

Everyone was trying to decipher what an already drunken Ziyue was saying with his even heavier accent when Jinhyuk decided he would call it a night, he was tired and had been wanting to take a shower since they got back but allowed the younger boys from his team to shower first leaving him to wander around the dorm until he ended up in Love Shot’s room. He stands up from where he had been sitting on the floor leaning against the closet in between Yuri and Yunsol loudly wishing everyone a good night on his way out.  

 

He has no trouble making it back to his team’s room since he didn’t drink more than half a bottle –Byungchan had finished it without noticing- but he wonders if he should worry for the more intoxicated trainees, there’s a railing right in front of the rooms maybe a little over a meter tall and they’re on the third floor of the dorm, but he decides to trust the sober males won’t let the not so sober ones leave by themselves.  

 

Seungwoo greets him from what used to be Dongpyo’s bed before the younger boy left with his labelmates, his face only covered in the light of his tablet where Jinhyuk guesses he’s watching a movie. He greets him back while turning the light switch on, both being the only ones left since not only DSP but Woollim and Brand New Ent. too sent a van to pick up their trainees.  

 

Jinhyuk opens his closet to look for a change of clothes and his towel while making small talk with Seungwoo, already wondering what they will have to do on the next evaluation if they survive the elimination. He makes his way to the bathroom door when the room’s door opens, Wooseok silently walking inside after sending Jinhyuk a quick glance.  

 

Seungwoo sounds a bit confused as he greets Wooseok, clearly not having expected the sudden visit and Wooseok nods back before turning to Jinhyuk as he closes the door behind him and that’s when Jinhyuk notices the stuff he is holding behind him, a towel and a change of clothes just like him.  

 

 _“You’re going to shower?”_  Wooseok asks, voice innocently curious as if the answer was not obvious.Jinhyuk is about to nod when he decides to ask him if he wanted to use their shower, remembering Wooseok’s room is full of intoxicated boys and knowing he would be uncomfortable there, after all, he has not grown close to the majority of them yet.  

 

With a small smile Wooseok nods, glad Jinhyuk knows him enough he doesn’t have to explain himself to him. Jinhyuk opens his mouth to offer him to shower first, he can wait a few minutes more but Seungwoo -who had been paying attention to their interaction instead of his movie- interrupts him.  

 

 _“So, you’re going to shower together?”_  Jinhyuk doesn’t have to see him to know he has a smile on his face, his voice teasing and amused by himself, no doubt happy to be turning the tables and be the one teasing Jinhyuk especially after the younger had shared the information with Seungyeon who kept annoying him calling across the room to leave the bathroom door open for him each time he saw him. 

 

Before Jinhyuk can turn around and tell him that no, no one is showering together and to stop being a creep about it, Wooseok takes hold of one of Jinhyuk’s sleeves, looking up at him with something in his eyes that stops any words from leaving his mouth. Wooseok turns to Seungwoo, gives him a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and says he hopes he’s ok with him crashing at their room for the night, his own being currently full.  

 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he steps around Jinhyuk to open the bathroom door pulling him to follow him and closing the door behind them making sure to lock it. Jinhyuk stands there and stares at Wooseok not knowing what to say, he has an idea why he just did what he did but can’t be too sure, so he decides to just outright ask him but before doing so he steps around him to turn the shower on, the noise hopefully will be enough to cover their voices and to not make Seungwoo think something is going on.  

 

Wooseok lets go of his sleeve but Jinhyuk quickly takes his hand in his giving him a small pull forcing Wooseok to step closer to him but he looks away, holding back a smile he reaches with his other hand to cup his face and turns his face up to his so he can’t look away.  

 

 _“Are you jealous?”_  

 

Wooseok scoffs but Jinhyuk can see it in his eyes he had hit the nail in it's head. He is unable to hold back the broad smile that forms in his face something that makes Wooseok not so playfully hit his chest with a small fist, Jinhyuk grunts but his smile remains. He leans down enough to press his lips against Wooseok’s, kissing him softly just like he has been wanting to do so for a few days now.  

 

Jinhyuk feels Wooseok relax against him, his hands moving up to grab at his shoulders before moving them up to the back of his neck, his fingers brushing through Jinhyuk’s hair feeling the texture left behind by the hair products he had to use earlier that day. Jinhyuk moves his own hands to Wooseok’s small waist pulling him even closer moving backward until his back hits the wall.  

 

They kiss leisurely for a few minutes, until Wooseok opens his lips and Jinhyuk doesn't think twice before following him, their tongues sliding together, the kiss deepening quickly. Jinhyuk loses himself in Wooseok’s kiss, allowing himself to forget the world outside the four walls of the brightly lit bathroom. 

 

Jinhyuk’s hands move around Wooseok’s waist to grip against his ass dragging him even closer, Wooseok eagerly pressing his hips against his. Jinhyuk can feel himself growing hard against Wooseok, the friction a welcome sensation. His hands squeeze and knead at Wooseok’s ass, one working up to slip under his shirt and slide up the dip of his spine. Wooseok shudders at the touch, breathing hard, shivering and biting back a gasp. 

 

Suddenly Wooseok leans back breaking the kiss before he falls to his knees in front of Jinhyuk, looking up at him with his chocolate eyes dark with bare want. Jinhyuk doesn't try to stop him when he makes quick work of his clothes, pulling down his joggers and underwear in one swift move. One of his hands falls on top of Wooseok's head, his blood boiling inside his veins when without breaking eye contact Wooseok with no hesitation takes Jinhyuk's length into his mouth. 

 

He has to hold back a groan, remembering how thin the walls are and Seungwoo was not using his dammed headphones. Wooseok moves down his shaft and then up swirling his tongue around the smooth head, his eyes closing in concentration. Then he moves back down until the back of his throat threatened to tense in protest. He hollowed out his cheeks as he drugs the sensation back towards the head. 

 

Jinhyuk's legs shake and he leans more heavily against the wall, the hand he had at his side moving up to cover his mouth as he holds back a moan. Wooseok hums against him and Jinhyuk can't stop his hips from bucking forward, pressing against the sensation, Wooseok's hands on his hips putting no restraint, his hips undulating against Wooseok's plush lips. 

 

Wooseok opens his eyes looking up to see how Jinhyuk is struggling to fight back his groans and moans as he allows him to thrust into his mouth and he can't help but hum and moan against him. Jinhyuk slid his fingers through Wooseok's hair and Wooseok allowed his teeth to lightly graze against his length. 

 

Jinhyuk bites down on his inner cheek to stop the growl from leaving his throat, the hold he has on Wooseok's hair tightening forcing a whine from Wooseok who flinches away, a string of saliva and Jinhyuk's precum hanging between his red lips and the head of Jinhyuk's member. Wooseok sends him a glare, he knows he doesn't like his hair being pulled and Jinhyuk's hand falls away from his face to mouth him a silent apology, the hand he still has on top of his hair brushing his hair gently and Wooseok decides to forgive him before taking him into his mouth again. 

 

Wooseok rolls his tongue around the shaft, encircling the head a few times, picking up a slighter faster rhythm. He's hard through his pants, can feel the precum sticking to the inside of his boxers and maintaining eye contact with Jinhyuk who refuses to look away, he moves one of his hands away from Jinhyuk's hips down to the front of his pants, grinding his palm against himself and he can practically see Jinhyuk internally curse. 

 

Jinhyuk is thrusting against his mouth once again, Wooseok not bothering to hide how much he likes it, he had already told him before he likes the feeling of Jinhyuk fucking his mouth, something that had made the other boy a blushing mess. Jinhyuk already knew his limits, his hips hitting a very specific depth that didn't threaten to test his throat, something they both had learned thanks to past incidents that left Wooseok gagging on his length, something neither enjoyed. 

 

Wooseok breaths hard through his nose, his blood spiking in his veins with every ragged groan and gasp that leaves Jinhyuk's mouth, both hoping the shower running is enough to cover their noises and Seungwoo is not able to hear, hoping he's focused on his movie. 

 

Wooseok can scarcely handle it, barely contains his own moans against Jinhyuk's cock as he slides his palm again himself. His self-control fails him eventually, and while Jinhyuk bites back a moan, tipping up against Woosek's mouth he moves his hand to push his pants and underwear down enough for his member to spring free, wrapping his hand around himself closing his eyes and a groan break loose, vibrating against Jinhyuk's length as his hand slips through precum. 

 

Jinhyuk's breath caught in his throat at Wooseok's groan, fingers twitching in his hair. 

 

 _"Fuck yes,_ " he breathes. 

 

Wooseok's cock throbs at the sound of Jinhyuk's encouragements. He strokes over himself harder, his mouth unintentionally falling into the same hurried rhythm. 

 

He can feel the pleasure burning hot through his limbs and he whimpers against Jinhyuk's cock, then moans when he feels Jinhyuk's hips jump toward his mouth. 

 

 _"_ _Wooseok_ _,"_   Jinhyuk's voice shivered. _"_ _Wooseok_ _, I'm going to-"_  

 

Wooseok can only hum in encouragement, blinking his eyes open as he looks up at him. Jinhyuk gasps, his other hand flying to his cover his mouth again. Then he is coming hot and bitter over Wooseok's tongue, biting hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood. 

 

He doesn't think, doesn't have time to do anything but swallow immediately and stroke hard over himself. Once Jinhyuk's hips finally relaxed against the wall he bends down until he's face to face with Wooseok, one of his hands moving to replace Woosek's on his length, picking up the same rhythm he had been using while he places the other one on the back of Wooseok's neck.

 

Wooseok leans forward, pressing his face against Jinhyuk's neck in an attempt to hide his moans and whimpers, his hips thrusting into Jinhyuk's hand until he feels the tight heat inside him snap, cum flowing hot over Jinhyuk's hand. 

 

It takes a couple moments for Wooseok to come down but when he finally does a soft curse leaves his lips, Jinhyuk confused leans back to ask him what is wrong, but he doesn't need to, Wooseok answering with a frown on his face. 

 

 _"We must have used up all the hot water,"_  

 

 

 

By the time they leave the bathroom there’s no one in the room, Seungwoo having left at some point and Jinhyuk thinks Wooseok should at least pretend to care a little but the other boy just shrugs at him before making his way to the bed he knows belongs to Jinhyuk, getting in a position that Jinhyuk already recognizes means he wants to be cuddled. 

 

Jinhyuk is unable to resist and follows after him after turning the lights off, he lays down behind him throwing an arm around his much smaller frame and pulls him closer against his chest, both falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

The next morning after Wooseok leaves to pack his luggage at his room, Seungwoo comes back inside to do the same, Jinhyuk expects a comment from the older male but when he just whines about how Byungchan had talked his ear off last night saying that there was a reason his group didn't allow him to join on their drinking sessions as frequently as Byungchan wanted, Jinhyuk allows himself to relax. 

 

Seungwoo finishes packing and he bids him goodbye with a promise to keep in touch while on their break, he is about to close the door behind him when he gasps as if suddenly remembering something, turning around with a grin that leaves Jinhyuk knowing no, he had not forgotten what he was about to say. 

 

 _"I won't ask you to shower with me anymore don't worry, that's clearly yours and_ _Wooseok's_ _thing,"_  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii


End file.
